UN PAISAJE MISTERIOSO
by JIAFOREVERPRS
Summary: KATNISS EVERDEEN ES UNA ADOLESCENTE LA CUAL VIVE COSAS QUE SOLO A ELLA LE SUCEDEN Y ALGUNAS QUE NO SABE NI COMO LE PASAN CON EL TIEMPO SE DA CUENTA QUE ESTA ENAMORADA DE PEETA MELLARK UN CANTE DE SU MISMA EDAD PERO PARA ELLO TENDRA QUE ENFRENTAR VARIOS RETOS ENTRE ELLOS LA PERDIDA DE SU PADRE , LO QUE SENTIA POR GALE , LOS DONES QUE TIENE Y LA FURIA Y ENVIDIA DE LAS FANS DE PEETA M
1. Chapter 1

UN PAISAJE MISTERIOSO

Capitulo 1

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen vivo en el distrito 12 con mi madre , mi hermana mayor Prim , mi abuelo Snow y , mi abuela Coin y mi tia Johna , mi padre fallecio cuando yo era pequeña me es doloroso recordar lo poco que recuerdo es antes de enterrarlo no recuerdo haber llorado creo que estaba en shock en fin esta es mi vida como cualquier adolescente de 14 bueno casi 15 dentro de dos meses cumpliré 15 . Si me preguntan como soy respondería que soy extraña tengo gustos muy raros diría que soy única y es que no soy como las adolescentes de mi edad con biber o directioner aunque si soy Swiftie y un poco selenator pero bueno me gustan distintas cosas y distintos generos de música . Bueno ahora les dire en donde es que esta mi vida en este momento hace tiempo mi prima Glimmer estuvo diciemdole a mi mama , mi hermana Prim y mi tia Johna que se iba a casar con su novio Marvel para eso vino desde el distrito 1 , como su novio no pudo venir y es que sus futuros suegros están aquí en el distrito 12 y es que Marvel le pidió que los visitara ya que ellos tiene ganas de conocerla

Como yo tengo que asistir a la escuela mi madre , Prim y mi tia Johna iran con ella a visitar a sus futuros suegros bueno que le baya bien si ya se quiere casar que lo haga en mi opinion para casarse hay que tener mas edad , tener trabajo por si eso no funciono y es que Glimmer no se sabe hacer muchas cosas que digamos cada vez que le mencionaban eso a mi tia se safa diciendo ella sabe hacer comidas del distrito 1 y ya se que tal vez yo no sepa hacer muchas cosas pero al menos yo no me voy a casar en fin es su decisión . Bueno ya en la escuela la semana se paso volando ya es sábado por la tarde , para distraernos un poco decidimos salir de compras junto con mi prima Glimmer .

Mi mama y mi tia Johna fueron a comprar algunas cosas mientras nosotras las esperamos en el auto , sentadas en el auto están Glimmer , Prim y yo , busco algo en que entretenerme ya que a mi cel se le termino la batería en ese momento al ver el silencio que hay Glimmer empieza a hablar

Glimmer : Prim recuerdas lo que dijo Gale de Catnip (risas )

Prim : oh si lo recuerdo (risas )

Yo : que … que dijo (pregunto algo desconcertada y al mismo tiempo preguntándome quien es Gale ?

Y como no me gusta que me oculten cosas trato de que me digan pero no lo hacen en ese momento llegan mi tia y mama y nos vamos hacia la casa , durante todo el camino no dejo de pensar en lo que Glimmer dijo que habrá dicho eso " famoso " Gale y por que sobre mi si ni siquiera me conoce .

Al llegar a casa estamos bajando las bolsas y por un momento se me olvida lo que dijo Glimmer , después de acomodar todo estaba a punto de salir al patio cuando escuche a mama platicar con la abuela sobre la visita a casa de los suegros de Glimmer y me detengo antes de cruzar la puerta al escuchar a mama

Mama: Marvel tiene un hermano de la edad de Katniss y no sabes lo gracioso que es y adivina lo que dijo sobre Katniss ….


	2. Chapter 2

UN PAISAJE MISTERIOSIO

CAPITULO 2

Al escuchar lo que acaba decir mi madre me acerco mas a la puerta para escuchar lo que va decir mi madre

Abuela : que fue lo que dijo ese muchacho de katniss

Mama : un muy gracioso siempre esta haciendo payasadas en una de esas mencionamos a katniss y dijo porque no trajieron a "Catnip " , yo me voy casar con ella para que este junta Glimmer

Al escuchar lo que acaba de decir mi madre siento un remolino de emociones siento coraje , vergüenza , coraje y mas coraje

Y ese quien se cree para decir eso , además ni me conoce ahhh digo mientras regreso como sino hubiese escuchado nada , con razón Glimmer y Prim se reian ahhh lo odio . Pero para que nadie se de cuenta que lo se no digo nada .

Al dia siguiente como Glimmer se la pasa pegada al celular nos dice que va a ver un baile en el distrito bueno lejos de donde vivimos pero al menos es en el distrito y no en otro distrito , y va estar nada menos que PEETA Y SU LEGION 7 ( es la primera vez que escucho de este chico , Glimmer nos muestra un video donde esta cantando y efectivamente tiene muy buena voz , Glimmer esta emociona por ir.

Y por su puesto se le ocurre una idea " increíble "

Glimmer : porque no traemos a peeta a la fiesta de 15 anos de katniss

Jhona : muy buena idea además peeta es muy guapo y es de tu edad katniss

Yo : ya basta no me digan nada de eso

Glimmer y Jhona : peeta es para katniss … peeta es para katniss

Yo : ya basta no va a ser asi ya callense

Y asi duraron todo un mes diciéndome eso como era con lo que me molestaban

Un dia sin querer con Prim se sabia mi contraseña de Facebook entro aver que tenia de bueno y dijo

Prim : mira katniss tienes una solicitud de amistad y mira nada mas quien es

Yo : quien es

Prim: nada mas que Gale Hawthorne (risas)

Yo : que … ( dije desconcertada )

Prim: asi es la acepto ?

Y antes de que le dijera que si ya lo había hecho

Como Prim se sabia mi contraseña decidi cambiarla . Una noche en la cual yo estaba conectada de pronto me llego un mensaje y era de el de Gale

Mensajes

GALE :Hola como estas

YO: bien y tu

GALE : bien y q me cuentas

YO: no pues nada

GALE: de donde eres

YO: de aquí del 12 y tu

GALE: de el 1

YO : oh

GALE : cuantos anos tienes

YO : 14 y tu

GALE : también

GALE : conoces el distrito uno

YO: si

GALE: has ido a el

YO: si varias veces

GALE: a que

YO: tengo parientes ahí

GALE: oh q bien

GALE: te puede decir algo pero no te enojas

YO: que cosa

GALE : ere muy bonita

( eso me avergonzó un poco )

YO: pues gracias ?

GALE : te voy a preguntar algo pero primero escucha esta canción se llama quisieras ser mi novia de LRNL

YO: ok

GALE : escuchala

YO: ya esta

YO: si esta bonita

GALE: te la dedico

YO : pues gracias ?

GALE: eso era lo que te iba a preguntar quieres ser mi novia

En ese momento me puse muy nerviosa Gale seria mi primer novio pero es no nos conocíamos en persona que le iba a contestar …..


	3. Chapter 3

UN PAISAJE MISTERIOSO

CAPITULO 3

El mes se pasó como nada el 14 habíamos hablado y ahora ya estábamos a 3 del nuevo mes

Me conecte a mi Facebook y la verdad es que no esperaba q Gale estuviera conectado , sin darme cuenta me llego un mensaje el cual al sonar hizo que diera un pequeño salto , más aun al ver que decía

Tienes un mensaje de Gale

Nunca pensé que un mensaje me hiciera sentir tantas emociones , vi el mensaje y decía

GALE: hola

YO : hola

GALE : como estas

YO: bien y tu

GALE: bien

YO: que bien ( pues que le contesto )

GALE: sabes que el 6 va a ver una fiesta en el distrito 1

YO: si escuché que va a estar buena ( yo sabia la mayoría de las veces iba )

GALE : bueno y vas a ir

YO : si tal vez

GALE : bueno para que vayas a la casa

YO : y con quien voy ni modo que sola ( se siente mucha confianza y no se porque )

GALE : asi sola vas bien

YO : jajaja además no se donde vives

GALE : le dices a Glimmer que te lleve

YO: pero van a preguntar a qué voy, que te parece si mejor nos vemos en el baile

GALE : en la noche

YO : si además a lo mejor nos vemos ahí

GALE : ok te amo

YO: yo también te amo ( pero que acabo de decir )

GALE : y por que te gusto

YO : por como me hablas y me tratas ( sentía extraño decirle que porque era guapo además no lo conocía ) y tu porque te gusto

GALE : por como me hablas , porque eres muy bonita y por tu cabello

YO: oh que lindo ( me había dicho que por mi cabello , varias personas me dicen que es bonito pero el? )

GALE: entonces no vemos ese dia

YO: si

GALE: luego hablamos me tengo que ir

YO : ok ( ya me estaba acostumbrando esa era su forma de despedirse )

La semana se pasó volando ya estamos a 4 por la noche y me pregunto qué ira a pasar , como ya es noche intento dormir

De pronto estoy en un sueño corro por un bosque , no sé por qué pero la sensación que se siente en el bosque me gusta mejor dicho me encanta , me es tan relajante me siento en paz

De pronto escucho la voz de un chico la cual pareciera que conozco me llama

Katniss , katniss

Corro entre el bosque intentando encontrarlo lo poco que veo es un chico de cabello rubio el cual quisiera alcanzar

Pero de pronto escucho la voz de Prim

Prim : katniss , katniss levántate vamos es hora de desayunar

Lo poco que alcanzo a decir es

Ya voy

Pensando en que desearía poder haber alcanzado a ese chico , al recordar el sueno siento una sensación de confianza hacia ese chico bueno será mejor que vaya a desayunar

Salgo de la cama y me dirijo hacia la cocina en ella ya están Glimmer , mama , Prim y la tia Johanna

Prim : ven katniss siéntate a desayunar

Me da un plato con algo de huevo y tocino y de tomar jugo de naranja

Yo : gracias Prim

Prim : de nada

Durante el desayuno todas estuvimos muy calladas al terminar todas nos dirijimos a la sala ahí Glimmer no dice

Glimmer : mañana es la fiesta en el distrito 1 y los papas de Marvel me invitaron vamos a ir

Mama : si claro podemos ir

Prim : si vas es la mejor de todos los distritos

Johanna : si vas a ir verdad Kat ( todas voltean a verme )

Yo: si tal vez no creo que mama me deje quedarme aquí en la casa sola

El dia transcurre rapidísimo en la noche me ducho y me dispongo a dormir pero antes de hacer me pongo a pensar en que ira a suceder mañana y casi estoy seegura que mi vida va a cambiar totalmente….

Hola como están disculpen si no les gusta mi historia y muchas gracias a quien si le gusto ;)


	4. Chapter 4

UN PAISAJE MISTERIOSO

CAPITULO 4

Estoy de nuevo en un bosque eso me trae tranquilidad como por este respirando el refresca aire del bosque me encanta, estoy en el cuando de repente escucho unos gritos de alguien que me llama es el chico de cabello rubio pienso y cuando menos me doy cuenta ya estoy corriendo con una gran desesperación de querer salvar a quien grita mi nombre katniss , katniss

Escucho como retumba en todo el bosque estoy escuchando cada vez más cerca los gritos cuando escucho la voz de mi tía Johanna y Prim

Prim: vamos Katniss hoy es el día de la fiesta en el distrito 1

Johanna: vamos Kat llegaremos tarde

Yo: pero si la fiesta comienza a las 12 am y son como las 8

Glimmer : pero tenemos que llegar a alistarnos allá al distrito 1

Con flojera y un poco de coraje por despertarme justo cuando iba a llegar hacia quien me gritaba me levanto y me pongo un camiseta de color anaranjado fosforescente y me dejo mi pijama me hago mi típica trenza y empaco las pocas cosas que llevo , la verdad tengo 14 aun no me pongo ropa como la de Glimmer , Prim o Johanna así que solo llevo unas pocas cosas

Salgo y dijo

Yo: yo ya estoy lista vámonos y veo como Glimmer lleva casi todo su closet desde ropa hasta maquillaje y Prim igual bueno un poco menos que Glimmer y Johanna es la única que debes en cuando le pide maquillaje a Prim o a Glimmer

Subimos al auto maneja Johanna y enfrente va mama atrás Glimmer en medio, a la derecha Prim y a la izquierda yo , apenas y puede ver debido al equipaje de todas bueno más de Glimmer

Escuchando música se me hace rápido la llegada al distrito 1 al entrar se puede ver que todos están ocupados vamos por la calle principal y Glimmer dice

Glimmer :miren ahí va Gale parece que está ayudando para lo de la noche ( y todas voltean a ver yo hago como que estoy con mi Tablet para que no me vea lo poco que lo se me hace extraño pensar que él es mi ….. él es mi novio pero la verdad es que todo esto es muy extraño )

Glimmer insiste en que nos vayamos a la casa de sus suegros a cambiar mientras que yo ruego en mi mente por que no y mi mama le dice que deben estar ocupados y mejor nos vamos a la casa de la hermana de mi mama ahí llegamos

La tarde transcurre rápida y ya es tarde Glimmer está en un cuarto haciéndose caireles mientras que Prim, yo y Johanna estamos compartiendo uno

Johanna se pone un vestido negro y se deja su pelo como siempre bueno con un poco de muz para que se le ondule

Prim se alacía el pelo y se pone un vestido azul muy oscuro pareciera que es negro

Glimmer usa un vestido muy ajustado de color azul marino y cabello rizado

Yo me pongo un vestido guindo que es ampón de abajo me destejo mi trenza y con un poco de agua me acomodo mi cabello quedando un poco ondulado

Ya estando lista también mi mama nos subimos al auto y llegamos en menos de un 1 minuto a la fiesta es un lugar con jardines muy bonitos , nos bajamos y no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa la verdad es que soy muy introvertida y además ahí va a estar Gale caminamos y mama se va a saludar a unas personas que conoce , mientras nosotras decidimos caminar por los jardines , oh por dios es Gale está a unos 4 metros de mí , esta con sus papas creo , en ese momento sus papas se acercan a nosotras y saludan a Glimmer

Papas de Gale: hola como están Glimmer: hola bien papas: que bueno que se vinieron a la fiesta ( le saluda a Glimmer , Prim , Johanna y a mí y dice mientras me saluda )

Papas: ah tú debes de ser Katniss

Johanna: si ella es

Lo único que hago es saludarles y sonreír un poco boba y nerviosa

Veo pasar y pasar a Gale como 5 veces cada vez que pasa mira de lado, el trae un pantalón azul de mezclilla y una camisa azul

Después de tanto ya no lo veo y en parte me siento tranquila me voy con mama quien está platicando con unas amistades, Glimmer, Prim y Johanna se van a caminar por ahí

Mientras escucho lo que mama plática no sé qué me da y volteo a ver oh no puede ser mira como esta Gale...

Hola espero y les guste ahora que tengo más tiempo decidí subirles más seguido


End file.
